I'll never say goodbye to you
by CassidySmith15
Summary: The argument Blaine and Kurt were meant to have in the 'born this way' episode. Don't worry, theres a happy ending :D - KLAINE 3


NOTE: This is set during the 'born this way episode'. I personally think that the writers and directers should have included an arguement between kurt and blaine about kurt moving back to Mckinely and how blaine is worried about him. If I was the writer of GLEE this is how I would've made that convertsation go. ENJOY !  
>P.S<br>This is my first attempt at writing a story, I'm more of an ideas person than a writer. So prepare yourself for suckish writing

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in the study hall sitting at a round table by himself, his books laid out on the table amongst a pile of papers. Even though this was study hall, the other Dalton boys were chatting with each other,<p>

'What kind of science teacher gives a test for the next day? Doesn't he know I need time to study? Why are we even studying this stuff? Its not like I need to know about iconic bonding in everyday life. I need a distraction, and I need one quick. Anything to keep me away from this science test. ' Blaine thought, tapping his pen roughly on the textbook he was currently reading.

Blaine's eyes searched the room, looking for someone or something to keep him from focusing on his studies.

He spots Kurt by himself on a round table in a far away corner. His eyes were vacant as he read his textbook.

'There's a great distraction.' Blaine thought with an evil smirk on his face.

He quickly closed all his excerise books and textbooks. Throwing them into his shoulder bag. Walking casually over to Kurt, swerving through the tables filled with fellow Dalton boys.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said making Kurt aware of his presence.

Kurt lifted his head to spot Blaine.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said with a smile and turned back down to read again.

Blaine sat down on the chair next to Kurt. There was a silence. Blaine was getting suspicious, 'Why wasn't he talking' Blaine wondered. Kurt was such a chatterbox. With Kurt there was never an awkward silence. Sure, this was a study hall and we weren't meant to talk but that hasn't stopped him before.

"Alright, what's wrong? " Blaine asked leaning forward to block Kurt's view of the textbook.

"Nothings wrong. Why would you say that?" Kurt replied, leaning on his chair acting surprised at what Blaine had just asked. But Blaine could tell something was up. So he sat back and lifted his eyebrows in a questioning look folding his arms across his chest. Kurt sighed.

"Fine, there is SOMETHING." A smile appeared on Kurt's face. "I'm going back to McKinley!" He hopped a little on his seat. At first Blaine thought he was joking but that look in his eye told him that he certainly wasn't joking. Blaine just sat there wide eyed.

"Wha-… How?" That was the only word Blaine could manage to say.

"Santana blackmailed Karofsky. She found out he was gay and threatened to tell the school unless he promised not to pick on me when I come back." Kurt's smiling growing wider with each sentence. Blaine was shocked; it took a while for what Kurt said to sink in. There was a silence. Kurt started to look worried but his smile was still firmly on his face.

"Kurt, are you insane!" Blaine's voice rose a little louder than he would've expected. Unfolding his arms and emphasizes the word 'insane' with his hands. "You're just going to take Karofsky word? After all he did to you."

Kurt's smile immediately disappeared. "Well I'm sorry that I miss my friends! I'm sorry that I miss them so much that I will take whatever chance I can get to be with them!" Both now yelling, the study hall went quiet.

"So what? You're just going to leave? After all the warblers did for you! What your FRIENDS here did for you? You're just going to say goodbye to everyone and leave?"

"I'm grateful for what they did. I'm grateful they let me join the warblers. But yes, I'm saying goodbye to everyone." Kurt paused suddenly. He looked down and yelled. "I'm saying goodbye to you!" With that last line, Kurt packed his book in his brown side bag and left with a huff. Leaving Blaine in a silenced study hall with all his Dalton friends.

* * *

><p>* After 'somewhere only we know' song *<p>

Kurt turned around after saying bye to all the warblers. He looked at Blaine with tears in his eyes while Blaine finished the song with ooohs and aahhhhs. Blaine looked down as to say 'sorry' to him. He couldn't stay mad at Kurt, and Kurt couldn't stay mad at him. Blaine looked up, tears in his eyes. When Blaine made those puppy eyes at him, Kurt couldn't say no to anything. He hugged Blaine without hesitation. Blaine was surprised, but mirrored this gesture almost immediately. His tears didn't fall until he heard Kurt whisper something in his ear. Who knew those 6 words could make everything better.

"I'll never saying goodbye to you."


End file.
